


A Sweet Surprise

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Obito Gets an A for Effort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Smut Mondays 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Kakashi returns home from two weeks away during which he missed Valentine's Day and Obito's birthday. Although he has every intention of making it up to his lover, it's Obito who surprises him upon his arrival.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February's Smut Monday 2021, inspired by the prompt: 'Sweet as Candy.'
> 
> Thank you to Azuzel23 for the suggestion of writing this pairing, and offering the additional inspiration of a one-sentence prompt: "I hate sweet things; you know that."
> 
> I do not own these characters; I think you all know by now how much I enjoy throwing them into ridiculous situations like this.

"Welcome home."

"It's so good to be home. You would not believe the line at the border crossing this time," Kakashi tugged his suitcase in and closed the door to the world outside of the home he shared with Obito.

He vocalized his long list of complaints as if on autopilot, mindlessly offloading the annoyances compiled through the two-week international summit he'd attended while stripping the official Hokage garb from his body. Obito remained silent throughout, and when it occurred to Kakashi to be suspicious, he looked up and peered into the attached, candlelit room from which he'd heard his lover's voice.

Obito sat on the sofa, naked.

Well, _nearly_ naked. He had a heart-shaped candy box strategically balanced between his thighs.

"I hate sweet things; you know that," Kakashi couldn't help but tease him.

"I do know that," Obito volleyed back, "but you were gone over Valentine's Day _and_ my birthday, so the way I see it, you owe me," he smiled.

Kakashi pulled his mask down so Obito could see him lick his lips. He'd had every intention of making out and making up for his absence, but he thought he'd have fifteen minutes to catch his breath first. Obito proved as impatient as he'd ever been, and it was the most effective aphrodisiac Kakashi ever encountered.

“I ate most of the chocolates, but I managed to save one treat for you,” Obito practically squirmed in anticipation as Kakashi neared enough to loom over him.

“I think I can handle one,” Kakashi knelt in front of Obito and leaned into him for a kiss, “for you,” he murmured before their lips met.

While Kakashi expertly worked his mouth on Obito’s, delivering a kiss worth waiting two weeks for, he deftly trailed his fingers up his lover’s thighs to remove the lid of the heart-shaped box between them. He tugged Obito’s bottom lip gently with his teeth before parting from him to partake in the remaining piece of candy.

What he found there was his favorite treat of all protruding through a hole cut through the center of the box. Kakashi smirked at the sight of Obito’s cock, still in the initial thickening stage of arousal, framed by a heart.

Obito beamed proudly, and Kakashi choked back a chuckle. “Exactly how long were you sitting here waiting for me like this?” He asked instead.

“Too long,” Obito growled his reply as desire replaced mirth in his eyes.

“Hmm,” Kakashi hummed thoughtfully as he lowered himself for a taste. He lifted Obito’s cock in his fingers and felt it twitch before taking it into his mouth.

Obito’s breath came louder and faster, and the occasional contented whimper escaped him as his cock hardened in Kakashi’s mouth.

“Ah,” Obito moaned, and Kakashi congratulated himself on eliciting such a reaction so soon. But then, Obito’s pleasured mewls became something else entirely. “Ah, aaaahhhh _shit_ , I didn’t think this through!” He shouted.

Kakashi backed off immediately and stared intently at Obito in shock and worry.

“It’s stuck,” Obito panted out, flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

Kakashi’s gaze darted downward to Obito’s fully erect cock, constricted at the base by the now too-small hole cut into the heart-shaped box. For the second time in minutes, he did his best not to laugh.

“You’re the most fucking adorable idiot; you know that, right?” Kakashi attempted to soothe his lover with the truth as he saw it.

“Shut up and help me, Bakashi!”

It took only a moment and the slightest flicker of electrically-charged chakra for Kakashi to quickly and carefully cut Obito free from his prison of love. He cast the broken heart over his shoulder and resumed consuming his Valentine’s treat with renewed gusto.

Kakashi wrapped his long, nimble fingers around Obito’s cock and pumped it while his cheeks hollowed to swallow his lover down. Obito stiffened and his back arched when he delivered his release, and then he melted, sated.

“Yum,” Kakashi smacked his lips and made a show of licking his fingers. "That was the sweetest Valentine’s surprise I’ve ever had, but,” he kissed Obito’s inner thigh, “we’ll have to move to the bedroom for your birthday present.”


End file.
